


Forgive

by GlitchyGrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst without plot, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, No Plot/Plotless, Tears, blood (not graphic), short angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyGrin/pseuds/GlitchyGrin
Summary: "I'm sorry..." He whispered





	Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> (1) READ THE TAGS
> 
> (2) WARNING: This is the first time I’ve ever written angst so I’m sorry if it’s not good- I just needed to vent. Also, this has not been betaed AND it has been angrily-written, so that is a GUARANTEE that it will be garbage.

_ I’m sorry _

Sam lay, dying, in Lucifer’s arms. His hazel eyes looked up into his lover’s blue ones as he brought a blood covered hand to the other’s face.

Throughout the years that the couple had been together, Lucifer had laughed, raged, and everything in between… except cried. Sam had never seen the other cry even once, and he didn’t want to.

But, upon seeing an expression that he had never seen on Lucifer before, Sam knew it would be impossible to avoid. Tears slowly dripped out of red-rimmed eyes and onto the face of the Winchester.

Lucifer looked around, the empty seats that once held guests in the church were a reminder of what that day was supposed to be for them. Lucifer held the hand that Sam kept on his face and pulled it away slightly, the ring that had been slipped on his finger only moments before he got shot was almost painful to look at.

The blond’s body shook as he let out a gut twisting sob, slumping into his dying fiance. He cried out apologies with so much air that he was left gasping and hiccuping as if he was the one who was shot.

Sam opened his mouth to respond, but a surge of pain ripped through his chest and he found the words died on his lips just as he died on the floor.

A single tear squeezed its way out of his eye. He died in the arms of his angel, his lover, his fiance, and his killer.

Lucifer let out an inhuman cry of agony, hugging the lifeless corpse to his body. Trying to take deep breaths while also continuing his litany of apologies that fell upon the ears of the dead.

He looked at the gun still in his hand, the job was done -  _ Kill Sam Winchester _

He pointed it up at himself and closed his eyes, shaking almost too badly to even hold the gun properly. He took a strained breath and thought back to when he had first set out to kill Sam, they hadn’t even been dating back then.

He peeked one eye open at the dead man next to him, his lifeless eyes still open as well as his mouth to say something never to be heard from him ever again.

After laying down next to Sam, Lucifer closed his eyes and pulled the gun closer to his head.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered

_ I forgive you _

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as this is my first time writing angst, I would definitely appreciate pointers! (I'm aware some of it is repetitive though)
> 
> \--
> 
> [ Don't Forget To Check Out My Tumblr Here!](http://glitchygrin.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Or Tag something under GlitchyGrin!


End file.
